Nightmare
by HaruChanSatoba
Summary: I can't run. I have nowhere else to go. And I'm literally about to be eaten by a giant wolf that reminds me very much of my boyfriend...


Nightmare

Molly's POV

I woke up to find myself in a large forest. I was on a steep slope surrounded by tons of dry leaves and tall trees, and felt like I was in the Hunger Games like in my favorite book. I rubbed my head as I felt a small throbbing of pain that wasn't there before, and my green-and-gold eyes darted about to see my surroundings. All of a sudden, I heard a twig snap, a bush rustle, and a low, harsh growl…

"Hello?" I turned around, looking at my environment. "Is anyone there?" _Great…just the thing to say before the KILLER ATTACKS YOU, Molly! Get your head on straight!_ I silently scolded myself before coming face-to-face with a **giant black wolf**, about the size of a baby elephant, and emerald-green eyes that practically glowed. My eyes widened, and, screaming like a banshee, I took off down the slope as the wolf chased after me. I finally came to the edge of the slope, and in front of me, a bridge out of stone formed on the large river. I grinned as I leapt from rock to rock, and was almost to the escape door, when out of the blue, a tornado formed.

"What the heck?" I yelled over the din. In the distance, I thought I saw somebody waving to me. It looked like a boy, and he had black hair and a grey t-shirt on, and had green eyes… "Eli! Eli, help me!" I shouted to the boy and he started waving with more frenzy, but when the tornado passed in front of him, he disappeared. _No!_ I silently yelled to myself as the wolf started to gain on me. I kept jumping to each stepping-stone, and just as I reached the door, right about to touch the knob, the cyclone blew it away.

I watched in horror as it did, and the twister sucked me in, spun me around, and flung me to the island like a baby would throw a doll or a stuffed toy, and I was now back where I had started. I touched my lip, feeling something warm on it, and silently cursed when I pulled my hand away to see blood on my finger. The wolf was blown to the island as well, and it finally reached me. I winced from the pain of the tornado's toss, and felt too weak to run. The wolf snarled, about to eat me, but then it started to talk to me in my mind.

"_Molly…help me…please. I'm begging you, Molly…you're my only hope…" _The voice sounded very familiar. As the wolf snarled, I realized who it was in shock.

"Oh no…Eli? Is…is that you?" I asked the wolf out loud. It growled at me in response, but the voice inside my head was still there.

"_Molly…listen, I've been brainwashed and transformed by something…or someone, I don't know… But if you want me to turn back, you have to do something you've never done before…"_ Eli demanded gently, but firmly.

"What do you want me to do…?" I asked anxiously, almost afraid of finding out the answer.

"_I need you to…to take my life…" _Eli replied with defeat in his tone.

"No! I won't do it!" I shouted. The wolf growled loudly at me, and I flinched. "I love you, Eli, and I won't do something like that!"

"_Molly, unless you do it, I might be stuck like this forever…and what will happen when I finally kill you myself?" _Eli asked. I thought about it for a moment. Eli did have a point…but I couldn't do it. He was my world, my forever…and if that was taken away from me, well, I don't know what would happen. I looked to my left and noticed a sword with a golden handle and a long silver blade.

"_Molly, you have to do it…besides, I won't really be dead_," Eli said to me.

"Huh? What do you mean, 'you won't be dead'?" I asked with a puzzled tone.

"_This is only a dream, Molly. When you wake up, I'll still be there_," Eli said. Finally, all of this all made sense. "_Honest_."

"R-really?" I asked. The wolf looked sullen for a moment, and made a movement with its head, as if to nod or something. I finally picked up the sword. "Okay…I'll do it."

"_That's my girl…_" Eli said, and the wolf bared its teeth as I raised the sword into the air, ready to bring it down onto the wolf's skull, and I felt my eyes water, and I sensed myself choking up.

"Sorry, Eli…" I whispered, and a tear rolled down my cheek as I brought the sword down onto the wolf. I looked at it in guilt and remorse, and right before my eyes, the wolf started to shrink and shift until I saw the dead body of my boyfriend lying in front of me. Suddenly, Eli started to fade away before my eyes, and I stumbled back in shock. I then fell, and everything started to go black as I kept falling into nothingness.

A bright white light suddenly greeted me, and I woke up to find myself back in my room, in a cold sweat, sitting up in my bed, and in my PJ's. I heard a knock on my bedroom door, and breathed a sigh of relief as the real Eli walked into my room with some hot cocoa and a small platter of fruit.

"You okay, Gold-Eyes?" Eli inquired. Gold-Eyes was his pet-name for me, since my green eyes had a golden ring around the pupil. I nodded.

"Yea, just a bad dream…" I replied.

"Well, I brought you some food and drink, in case you got hungry," he smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks," I responded, and Eli put the food down on my bedside table and then sat down on the bed next to me.

"What was your dream about that you woke up looking like you just saw a ghost?" Eli asked with a hint of lightness in his tone.

"I was in a forest, and you were there too, only you were this giant black wolf that was hell-bent on wanting to eat me…" As I went on with the story, Eli listened to every word, and his eyes widened as I told him about how he wanted me to kill him.

"Uh-huh…" He muttered when I was finished. "That is certainly pretty strange… Well, it was only a dream, so you don't have to worry about it anymore. Alright?" He asked, smiling.

"Yea. Thanks, Eli," I said, and he hugged me, and kissed my forehead as he held me in his arms.

"Eli, do you think that my nightmare has some meaning to it?" I asked, afraid.

"Gold-Eyes, I'm not gonna turn into a wolf and rip out your guts. I'm good," he said with a joking tone in his voice. I smiled.

"Good," I said. I was really happy that he wasn't actually dead, or a giant menacing wolf, and definitely was at ease just to be next to him in the comfort of my home, the safety of his arms, and away from the nightmares.

THE END

**A/N: Welp? What did y'all think of this? Its actually my short story for my English class, so I decided to publish it since it involved Eli and my OC, Molly. Leave a review in the pretty little box and I'll give you a cookie! or a keyblade maybe... :)**


End file.
